A breathing mask of this class has become known from EP-A 329,941. The prior-art breathing mask has a chamber housing with a breathing connection, a speaking diaphragm, and an exhalation valve, wherein the speaking diaphragm is arranged in the chamber housing above the exhalation valve, and the exhaled air as well as the acoustic signals transmitted via the speaking diaphragm reach the exterior of the mask via a common connection chamber. A holder with the breathing connection is arranged in front of the exhalation valve, so that the exhaled air flows past the holder before it reaches the exterior of the mask. The holder is designed as a fresh air duct consisting of a hollow profile, through which the inhaled air reaches the interior of the mask body and then the interior of the inner mask from the breathing connection.
One disadvantage of the prior-art breathing mask is that the chamber housing is rigidly bound into the mask body with a fastening clip, which must be removed for cleaning the breathing mask.
Another disadvantage is that the chamber housing is arranged in the mouth area of the mask body, as a result of which the position of the center of gravity is unfavorable for the mask user, which reduces wear comfort, when the breathing filter is screwed on. If such a chamber housing is used in conjunction with a full-vision mask body, the breathing filter located in the mouth area also leads to a restricted field of vision.
A breathing mask that is also equipped with a speaking diaphragm and an exhalation valve has become known from EP-B 238,129. The prior-art breathing mask has, in the mouth area of the mask body, a chamber housing with a breathing connection, a speaking diaphragm, and an exhalation valve, wherein the speaking diaphragm and the exhalation valve are attached to a chamber wall within the chamber housing, and the exhaled air as well as the acoustic signals transmitted via the speaking diaphragm reach the exterior of the mask via a common connection chamber. For protection against moisture and contamination, the connection chamber is provided with a perforated cap. A breathing filter is connected to the underside of the chamber housing via a bellows-like adapter. The chamber housing as an essentially one-piece component is clipped into a mask body.
One disadvantage of the prior-art breathing mask is that the chamber housing is rigidly bound into the mask body with a fastening clip, which must be removed for cleaning the breathing mask.
Another disadvantage of the prior-art breathing mask is that even though the position of the center of gravity is improved by the lateral connection of the breathing filter, the breathing mask as a whole has even more unfavorable wear properties due to the flexibility of the bellows-like adapter. Another disadvantage is that liquid having penetrated into the connection chamber is unable to flow off directly to the exterior, but first collects below the exhalation valve. Even though provisions have been made to provide apertured diaphragms staggered relative to one another in order to make it difficult for liquid to penetrate into the connection chamber, effective drainage of the connection chamber is not achieved.
DE-A 32,11,907 discloses a device quick connection for breathing masks, with which a breathing mask with standardized threaded connection can be converted to a plug-type connection for device parts to be connected, e.g., a respirator.